Fairy Tale
by Lori Black
Summary: Fic UA # Bellatrix e Sirius em um reino distante, com certas fadas lançando certos feitiços...


**Então, essa fic é especialmente pra ti: Lady Murder! Adorei te tirar no AS, e espero que você goste do presente. Tentei não fazer nada barango, porque estou em uma fase novel mexicana, so... **

**Beijos e boa leitura! :)**

* * *

Era uma vez um casal, mas esse casal não era um casal. Eram apaenas duas pessoas que gostavam de se amar em silencio, e se odiarem em altos brados.

Esse casal era um casal imprevisível e tempestuoso, formado de dois jovens sonhadores e belos. Era também um casal único e diferente.

Eles compartilhavam do mesmo sangue, e isso era apenas uma das peculiaridades deles.

Vindos de uma longa linhagem real, tinham a obrigação de preservar o nome da família.

Sirius era o varão da família Black. Era um rapaz muito bonito, com cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, e sempre encantava as jovens damas quando ia cavalgar. Ele seria o próximo governante do reino dos Black. Ele deveria se casar com a filha mais nova de seus tios, sua prima Bellatrix.

Bellatrix era a garota mais bonita que ele já pusera os olhos. Ela tinha cabelos extremamente compridos e negros, como os seus, pele alva e enigmáticos olhos azuis. Mas o que tinha de bela tinha de intragável. Ela era arrogante e deveras orgulhosa, o que incomodava muito o jovem príncipe.

Mas nada disso impedia que ele gostasse de se encontrar secretamente com a altiva Bella, como era chamada. Evitava visitá-la com freqüência, uma vez qaue isso envaidecia de forma irritante a garota, mas não poderia evitar vê-la pela segunda vez seguida.

Havia chegado a notícia de que uma fada jogara um encantamento sobre todo o reino – o encantamento do amor. Todos os corações secretamente apaixonados iriam revelar-se, e poderiam viver juntos para sempre.

Para sempre.

Não era romântico nem acreditava no "para sempre", mas algo o atraía nessa sentença. Seria Bellatrix apaixonada por ele?

Pegou um castiçal, levando uma única vela para iluminar seu caminho. O quarto de Bellatrix não era longe, o que facilitaria seu caminho.

Ao chegar até lá, nem ao menos pensou em bater na porta. Para que fingir cortesia?

- Bella?

Ninguém respondeu nada, e Sirius se perguntou se ela teria saído. Aproximou-se da cama dela, e se surpreendeu por ver que a cama parecia ocupada – ela nunca dormia cedo. Não que fosse exatamente cedo.

"Buh!"

Sirius se virou, não conseguindo reprimir um barulho de susto. A garota, ao ver a reação do primo, apenas riu enquanto apontava o dedo para ele.

- Sua garota estúpida, você quer me matar?

- Quem sabe assim eu não me livro de você para o resto da vida.

Sirius não riu e nem respondeu, mas considerou seriamente ir embora dali. Bellatrix ignorou sua presença, e pegou a vela que ele segurava de suas mãos. Sentou-se em sua cama e passou a brincar de apagar a chama da vela.

Talvez a tal fada não fosse tão boa assim.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – a garota perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da chama.

Poderia dizer que a amava, que não se importava em ter de desposá-la, que o ódio que sentia por ela nem era tão sério... mas nenhuma dessas palavras sairiam de sua boca. Poderia julgá-la por ser orgulhosa, mas era acometido pelo mesmo pecado.

Maldito orgulho.

- Você ficou sabendo das notícias?

Ela virou para olhá-lo, e seus olhos azuis refletiam a chama da vela. Ela não parecia saber de nada, e nem se importar.

- E do que eu saberia?

Ela aproximou-se dela, notando poças congeladas de parafina.

- Eu queria propor algo para você, em função dos acontecimentos. Você sabe, um dia teremos que nos casar, e teremos que governar esse lugar, e...

Ela riu, e nesse momento ele não sentiu nem um pingo de paixão por ela. Não amava sua risada, seu olhar, seu jeito nem nada nela. Como poderia estar predestinado a pertencer à ela? Só poderia ser algum tipo de maldição.

- Você terá de governar, Sirius. Minha função será apenas gerar herdeiros e ser cordial com os demais.

Ela sorriu, e ele percebeu que gostava do sorriso dela. Aproximou um pouco os lábios dos seus, e os tocou levemente.

- Mas isso tudo pode ser um tanto agradável.

"Pode", ele pensou.

Os lábios dela se entreabiram, e Sirius aprofundou o beijo. Alguns segundos depois ele se afastou dela, evitando sorrir da expressão boba dela, que tinha os olhos fechados.

-Então, vamos dar uma trégua? Já estamos grandinhos para ficar com essa rixa infantil, e em breve mal teremos tempo para nos ver, quanto mais para brigar. Como você sabe, há forças estranhas que tentam abalar a estrutura...

- Sirius – ela interrompeu, encostando o indicador nos lábios dele – você sabe que quando eu nasci, recebi presentes divinos. Beleza, talento, inteligência, força... Mas também vieram os contra-presentes, e acho que você me conhece suficientemente bem para saber que paciência não é o meu dom. Seja o que for que você estiver evitando falar, fale.

Olhou-a com um tanto de diversão. Também gostava de quando ela era direta.

- Certo então, vou falar sem mais rodeios.

Enfiou a mão dentro de sua capa, retirando um embrulho de veludo. De dentro dele retirou um colar.

Bellatrix olhou admirada para a jóia. Era um colar de pérolas brancas, com um pingente de safira em forma de lágrima.

- Isso é para você. – levou suas mãos até o denso cabelo dela, colocando-os sobre um ombro – Posso?

Ela não respondeu, apenas pensou no quão inusitado aquilo tudo era. Mas ela gostava.

Sirius colocou o colar nela, e a observou. Tinha todos os motivos para desgostar dela, mas tinha vários para gostar.

Beijou-a de leve, indo embora em seguida.

- Feliz dia dos Enamorados.

Não ficou para ver a expressão surpresa dela.

* * *

_Caro Sirius,_

_Embora tenha apreciado seu presente, não poderei ficar com ele. Ele representa nossa trégua, mas não acho que parar de brigar com você seja interessante._

_Até o café,_

_B.B._

Enquanto descia para os jardins, Bellatrix pensou que fizer a coisa certa. Porque eliminar uma das desculpas que tinha para ficar longe dele?

* * *

_Fic também feita para o Projeto Where Eles, de universo alternativo, do forum 6v. Mesmo sendo pra Murder, nada impede voces de comentarem! :D_


End file.
